Elves
General The Elves think of themselves as the most intelligent and wisest of the four races. Of course, this is probably true. The Elves are known for their vast knowledge, wisdom, and record keeping. They have been collecting records for hundreds and thousands of years. If you need information, you should probably talk to an Elf. The Elves all look pretty similar. All of them have pointed ears, are about 6-7 feet tall, and are slim. They can get up to 400 years old, but this rarely happens, the average lifespan being 230-260 years. Their hair color is usually a very light blonde, occasionally red. Their eyes are light, usually green or blue, and hold themselves with dignity. The Elven home city is called Sharone. Nobody aside from a select few of the Elves know where it is. Because of this, the Elves from the home city rarely leave the home city. On the occasion that they do, they have to find one of the Elves who does know how to get back, one of the Keepers. You can find a Keeper in any respectably sized town, probably holed up in the library. The Keepers are the second highest class of the Elves. Above them is the King, and below them is regular scholars, and below that, the worker Elves. The Keepers maintain the libraries and records of the Elves. They know small amounts of magic, and can cite almost any book on thought. Of course, they don't have all the Human records, being as they've only been in contact for a hundred some years, even though they've known they existed. Generally, if an Elf gets involved in a fight, they will use an Elven dagger, or an bow. Elven daggers are slim and sharp, oftentimes enchanted. If you get into a fight with an Elf, be wary, as they are fast, and stronger than they look. I highly doubt you will though, because Elves are peaceful creatures, preferring diplomacy. History During what the Elves refer to as the first period, they were brought into the world. During this time, they stumbled about, looking for a place to settle and call home. By some divine intervention, they learned how to communicate (oddly enought the same language as humans). They eventually settled in the Plains beyond Sodalis, alongside the mountains of the Dwarves. Then came the second period, when expansion happened. The Elves grew far and wide, and became more populated than the orcs or dwarves combined. A King was elected, and the Keeper families were set in place.The home city was bustling, with trade coming in and out. The second period was when the Elves discovered Humans. During the third period, the Elves studied the Humans from afar, and grew to liking them, but kept to themselves, as there were many more humans than elves. The Orcs grew jealous of the Elves, and all their wealth, and attacked them. They ravaged the villages, and towns, until they were stopped at a small village right outside Sharone. Due to this, the Elves retreated back to their home city, and they don't come out. They are now more solitary, which is why they never leave Sharone. During the fourth period, the Elves made contact with the humans, becoming friends, and in some cases, marrying them. This leads to the Human-Elf crossbreed, which in most cases still have pointed ears. There is not much difference between a Human and an Elf. The Elves helped the humans rebuild after Kingsmire was initially destroyed during Kaldor's crusade. Currently, the Elves are in the fifth period. The Elves are starting to expand again, no longer worried about the Orcs, with their new human allies. They are starting to build towns and villages, and prosper once again. Currently the only town the Elves have created near the humans is Socium, and there is a keeper there, by the name of Leon. WIP